Electronic systems such as computers, mobile phones, servers, as well as other electronic systems use a number of electronic components to perform functions of the electronic system. An example of an electronic component may be memory. Memory performs the function of storing data for the electronic system. Individual components or groups of components may use multiple electric power supplies. These components or groups of components may specify that the power is supplied at different voltage levels. The components may further specify that voltage and timing relationships between the multiple electrical power sources be controlled.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements,